Such a device (DE 34 09 146 A1) is required for example to transmit data via glass fibers or optical fibers. As a sender the opto-electrical transducer can be a laser diode for example to which a driver circuit is assigned. As a receiver it can be designed as a photo-diode for example which is connected to a transimpedance amplifier that operates as a preamplifier. Such devices are also used for high-rate data transmission starting for example at 10 Gigabytes. The electrical range of such devices in particular must ensure that the data or signals being transmitted are not distorted or become even unreadable. Interference can be caused for example by reflection from junctions in poorly or wrongly adjusted waveguides. The devices must additionally be protected against external electromagnetic fields and must not emit any electromagnetic stray radiation. They must furthermore be optically sealed and protected against humidity.
The above mentioned DE 34 09 146 A1 describes a device that is called an optoelectronic module in which at least one amplifier element is installed by means of integrated technology for example on a semiconductor substrate made of silicon. The substrate contains a depression in which a light modulator suitable for sending or receiving light is installed. It is cemented for example to the substrate inside the depression. A bonding wire connects the light modulator to an amplifier element of the substrate to provide the electrical conduction. The substrate itself is located on a plate from which electrically conducting connectors protrude to provide potential to the substrate. Such wires and connectors may have an interfering effect during rapid data transmission and can at least distort the signal. Furthermore the device is not protected against external electromagnetic fields. Nor is it optically sealed. The module comprising the plate and the substrate is installed in a housing with a glass fiber connection. There is no protection against humidity.